The Curious Case of Magic and Mythology
by harrykatnisspercy98
Summary: What if Lily and James Potter had not one child, but two? And what if those children happened to be demigods? Twins, separated at birth and sent worlds away from each other, finally get reunited when a letter arrives from one Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hello! If you came here from ****_The girl who lived? _****then I thank you for being a faithful reader and sticking by me through this mess. If you came here because you just fancied reading this fic, then welcome! Make yourself at home! Grab a seat! Anyway, to all who may be reading, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than original characters and changes in the plot. Rights to Harry Potter goes to JK Rowling, and rights to Percy Jackson goes to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore gazed down upon the infant in his arms. Katia Potter was staring up at him; her teal green eyes sparkling, catching what little light they could from the moon. Those eyes. Many said she had her mother's eyes, a statement which did indeed held some truth. However, Albus knew there was more to this than what was apparent. Although they did possess some of Lily's green, there were also darker shades of a peculiar sea-green mixed in, a telling sign of Katia's true heritage. Her hair was also quite the curiosity. Many people said it was a mix of both of her parents, but Albus wasn't so sure. There was clearly an element of Lily's red hair present in the child's wispy curls, though Katia's hair was much darker than her mother's - which was said to be a trait inherited from James - but Albus thought it possibly gave away the identity of her actual father. Anyone that knew about the Gods and their children was aware that sea green eyes and dark hair were the characteristics of a child of Poseidon, and Katia very nearly fit this description.<p>

It was extremely rare and incredibly dangerous to find such a powerful demigod child that also possessed magical abilities. It was even more rare and dangerous to find two of these children, for Katia had a twin brother; Harry. This was why it was of the utmost importance to Albus that the two children must remain separate until they became old enough to attend his school and come under its wing of protection. Even once they reached this age, they must never find out about their real father. Once a demigod understands their heritage, life itself becomes especially dangerous for them, as their scent becomes all the more potent to the monsters that are intent on killing every last one of them. This was something Albus knew about to quite an extent, as even in his older years his still encountered the occasional monster. Albus Dumbledore was the oldest surviving son of Athena, goddess of wisdom.

"Albus? Is that you?" Dumbledore glanced up to find Remus Lupin stood not ten feet away, a multitude of emotions painted across his face, the strongest of which was clearly worry. "Is it true? Are they really-" Remus choked, though Albus understood his question.

"It is true. James and Lily are gone."

Remus' legs seemed to give way beneath him as he fell down onto his knees. He let out a low, guttural sob and grasped his head in his hands. As she heard this, Katia started to struggle in Albus' arms, reaching out towards Remus. After a few long moments, he looked up.

"Sirius. He left as soon as he heard the rumours. I couldn't stop him-" He cut off again as he caught sight of Katia, then looked around as if trying to see if there was anybody else there. "You only brought Kat? Where's Harry?"

"Harry has been left with Lily's sister and brother-in-law. It's far too dangerous for the two children to stay together without their parents to protect them. Voldemort may be gone, but that doesn't mean his followers are. Harry will be safe staying with his Aunt and Uncle, they will disguise him for now, but Katia has already shown signs of magical ability. It's not safe for her to stay here. That's why I need you to take Katia and leave the country." Remus took Katia in his arms, and the child seemed to instantly calm, reaching up to touch his face. A ghost of a smile crossed Remus' face as he held her closer, planting a light kiss on her forehead. Albus knew that Remus had been the best choice as Katia's guardian, and he understood why James and Lily had chosen to make Remus the girl's godfather. There was a clear connection between Remus and Katia.

"I understand. But, Albus, where can we go? And what about my lycanthropy? Will Kat really be safe with me?" The worried expression was back on Remus' face again, and frown lines had appeared on that face which was still far too young to have them. Remus Lupin had been affected greatly by being a werewolf, and he had those lines to show for it.

"The Order has arranged for you and Katia to travel by portkey to Italy in two days time. There you will be staying with a relative of James', his aunt Cynthia. She has a large estate there and has agreed to have you stay with her. She will look after Katia when you change and will do anything else to help the two of you that she can."

"I remember Cynthia. James was talking about taking Harry and Kat over to meet her next summer." Remus' calm facade cracked and his eyes filled with water. He hugged Katia closer to his chest; his shoulder shaking slightly as silent tears fell from his eyes.

"We have all suffered a great loss tonight, Remus, but Katia's safety is still at risk. You must hurry to prepare the two of you for your new lives. Her fate is in your hands now, Remus Lupin. I suggest you be rather careful."


End file.
